2001
Events * Aeryn Sun dies, but Zotoh Zhaan brings her back to life at the expense of her own."Season of Death" * Jool joins the crew of Moya. "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Wait for the Wheel" * John Crichton, Chiana, and Ka D'Argo are all twinned. One each of the Chiana and D'Argo twins are killed by Kaarvok. "Eat Me" * Rygel XVI is wounded by Xhalax Sun. He later dies from his injuries, but Stark manages to revive him."Relativity" *The Crichton on Talyn dies. "Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides" * Bialar Crais and Talyn die. "Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" Real World January * January 5 - "Liars, Guns and Money - A Not So Simple Plan" airs in the US. * January 12 - "Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These..." airs in the US. * January 19 - "Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B" airs in the US. * January 26 - "Die Me, Dichotomy" airs in the US. February :No events listed. March * March 16 - "Season of Death" airs in the US. * March 23 - "Suns and Lovers" airs in the US. * March 30 - "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Could'a, Would'a, Should'a" airs in the US. April * April 6 - "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Wait for the Wheel" airs in the US. * April 13 - "...Different Destinations" airs in the US. * April 20 - "Eat Me" airs in the US. May * May 15 - House of Cards by Keith R. A. DeCandido is released. June * June 1 - "Re:Union", the original version of "Dream a Little Dream" airs in the US. * June 15 - "Thanks for Sharing" airs in the US. * June 22 - "Green Eyed Monster" airs in the US. * June 29 - "Losing Time" airs in the US. July * July 6 - "Relativity" airs in the US. * July 13 - "Incubator" airs in the US. * July 14 - "Meltdown" airs in the US. * July 20 - "Scratch 'N' Sniff" airs in the US. * July 27 - "Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands" airs in the US. August * August 3 - "Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides" airs in the US. * August 10 - "Revenging Angel" airs in the US. * August 17 - "The Choice" airs in the US. * August 24 - "Fractures" airs in the US. * August 27 - "Season of Death" airs in the UK. September * September 3 - "Suns and Lovers" airs in the UK. * September 10 - "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Could'a, Would'a, Should'a" airs in the UK. * September 15 - June Salter dies. Dark Side of the Sun by Andrew Dymond is released. * September 17 - "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Wait for the Wheel" airs in the UK. * September 24 - "...Different Destinations" airs in the UK. October * October 1 - "Eat Me" airs in the UK. * October 8 - "Thanks for Sharing" airs in the UK. * October 22 - "Green Eyed Monster" airs in the UK. * October 29 - "Losing Time" airs in the UK. November * November 5 - "Relativity" airs in the UK. * November 12 - "Incubator" airs in the UK. * November 19 - "Meltdown" airs in the UK. * November 24 - "Scratch 'N' Sniff" airs in the UK. * November 26 - "Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands" airs in the UK. December * December 3 - "Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides" airs in the UK. * December 17 - "Revenging Angel" airs in the US. References